Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DateApp or Patentee0,108,621A1May 19, 2005Kim et al.0,165,790A1Jul. 19, 2007Rakesh Taori
Existing deletion systems allow for the sender of the data to have control over the storage and access of the data, within the communication network. However, once this data is accessed by the intended receiver, control and ownership of the data by the sender is lost. Knowledge of the data's existence cannot be determined by its sender. Prior art data deletion systems provide equal control over the access of the stored data, within the communication network, to the sender and the receiver. Existing systems do not make the mobile sender aware of the successful completion of the deletion of the sent data. The life cycle of the mobile sender's data is left to the strength, or weakness of a central system in use, enterprise policy, the receiving end user device, and or the action of data receiver. Existing deletion systems can solely delete short message services type data.
Accordingly, what is desired is a method for enabling data senders, such as a binary or ascii file senders, to have the capability to set, at their own convenience, the time of existence of their sent data, once the remote devices has received the data, or while the data still resides within the network.
Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and a data delivery storage system, and more particularly, to methods and a data delivery storage system for remotely deleting binary or ascii formatted data stored on the remote mobile communication device, and within the communication network, by initiating a delete command, or setting a data time of existence during data construction, from a sender mobile communication device.